I'll see you in my dreams
by Ferscot
Summary: Jaune finds a lost friend in his dreams. (Takes place from the beginning of season 4 and will continue from there)
1. Chapter 1

Jaune stood on a white balcony, overlooking Beacon academy. The broken moon hung near the great tower, which was dark, yet intact, and all was quiet and peaceful. He stared up at the tower confused, when he heard a footstep behind him. Turning, he saw a red and gold spear slash down towards him. He dodged it just in time, and evaded twice more as it sliced the air before him. Suddenly finding his sword in his hand, he parried a thrust and attempted to disarm his opponent, but they broke contact and leapt back away from him.

Jaune's foe was cloaked in shadows, yet he could see the familiar outline of a friend. Holding his blade two-handed at the ready, he focused on their face and called out to them, "Pyrrha?" The shadow's density faded for a brief moment, revealing hints of red hair, pale skin, and a brown cuirass, and then returned to darkness.

His opponent advanced once more, feinting an overhead cut, and switching to a horizontal slash across the chest. Jaune started to move to stop the first, but remembering what he had been taught about overreaching his movements, he kept his blade close enough to catch the spear against his hilt.

Jaune used this opportunity to take the initiative, driving his opponent's weapon back through sheer force. They tried to retreat, but Jaune advanced with one attack after another, fuelled by his momentum. Soon he had his opponent's weapon locked below his, and he used his superior height and weight to his advantage, forcing them down. Unfortunately, he was too focused on his enemy's weapon to notice what they were doing with their legs.

They had slowly slid their left foot towards his left, both of which were currently forwards, where Jaune was supporting his weight. In a sudden motion, they hooked his leg from under him, causing Jaune to stumble to the ground. Recovering and looking up at his opponent, he saw the spear's point a mere six inches from his face.

The spear was suddenly withdrawn, and was sheathed behind their back as they extended a hand down towards him. The shadows faded completely as they spoke, "Well done. Your swordplay's improved immensely." Jaune took Pyrrha's hand and let her help him to his feet. "Couldn't have done it without you."

Once he was standing, she pulled him into an embrace, and a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and returned it, savouring the moment. They broke the kiss but remained in each other's arms, as Jaune stared into Pyrrha's eyes. "I'm dreaming." Jaune said. She lowered her eyes and nodded.

"If this is only a dream, then why do you feel so solid? So real?" he asked. "I awakened your Aura with mine, and then trained you to use yours. Perhaps because of that, and how close we were, some remnant of me is still with you, more so than mere memories." She answered.

"I want it to be real." Jaune said, tightening his embrace. "I want you to be real." "As do I" Pyrrha replied, "But I shall never be real again." Jaune pressed his forehead against hers. "Then I never want to wake up." he said, his eyes closing. "You'll have to. You know that." She said.

Pyrrha placed her hand behind his head, "This is the only place I can exist now. Here in your mind, in your dreams." She said. Jaune grabbed her shoulders and said, "Then promise me something." He said, looking into her eyes. "Promise me that I'll see you here again. That you'll always be here, whenever I dream."

Pyrrha hesitated, "Jaune, I don't know for sure if-" He interrupted her, "You said that in some way, you're a part of me, right? A part of my soul?" Pyrrha nodded. Jaune continued, "Then as long as I think of you before I fall asleep, we'll connect somehow, and you'll be here. Won't you?"

Pyrrha smiled, "Yes, I will be here. For as long as you still wish to see me." "Forever it is then." Jaune said, returning her smile. Pyrrha's eyes watered and she kissed him, once again Jaune returned it.

To be continued…

.

.

Author's note: As the line above would suggest, this will be a continuing series, one that I intend to continue for as long as possible. While most fanfictions out there typically deviate from the main story, this particular series will be tagging along for the ride. Since nearly all of this will be occurring in Jaune's dreams, it need not interfere in any way with the official series. Each chapter will occur between episodes every time that Jaune is presumed to have slept, so two episodes that are direct sequels to one another, like a battle for example, will not have a chapter released in between them. This goes for the breaks in-between seasons of the main show as well, since I can't write anything without knowing what Jaune's intentions are after the season finale.

Thank you for reading my story, and I hope that you will enjoy the next.


	2. Chapter 2

He found Pyrrha standing on the same balcony as before, the very one that they always used for training before Beacon fell. She held her spear and shield in a fighting pose, "Ready to begin?" she said. Jaune looked around, but the balcony was empty. "I don't have my gear with me." Jaune explained. Pyrrha chuckled and said, "Jaune, this is Your dream. If you wish for something to be here, it'll be here. Just focus."

Jaune nodded, that made sense. "Alright, I'll try." Jaune imagined his sword and shield in his hands. Recalling the familiar weight and feel of them, and suddenly there they were. Jaune smiled at his success and looked up to tell Pyrrha. "Look, I did it." Pyrrha returned the smile and said, "Then let us begin."

They closed the distance between each other cautiously, shield up and weapon ready. Jaune had decided to attempt a feint against her, and waited for his chance. He tested her defences with a few short jabs, which she easily deflected, and then swung in a wide horizontal arc at her side.

She braced herself to block it against her shield, but wasn't ready for him to suddenly pull back on his swing at the last second, and follow up with a shield bash. He drove it forwards with his sword held back and ready to attempt a stab. She recovered quickly enough however to shift back and block his sword on the edge of her shield, throwing it aside and thrusting with her spear. Jaune blocked and struck again.

The rest of the duel didn't take very long. Soon enough, Jaune was once again on the ground with a spear aimed at his face. Jaune sighed and said, "Alright, you got me." "It's alright Jaune." She said while helping him up. "Your feint nearly worked." Jaune frowned and replied, "Yeah, nearly."

Pyrrha smiled and stepped in closer, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. "You're doing well Jaune." She said while taking his hand. "Let's take a break." Pyrrha guided him over to the wall and sat down. Jaune sat next to her and felt all too aware of how she shifted closer to him till she was leaning on him.

"So, what's next?" Pyrrha asked, gazing up at him expectantly. "Oh, well… I guess, i-if you're alright with it, we could… hold hands?" Jaune replied nervously, staring at the floor as he spoke. Jaune had actually wondered if they could kiss again, but he couldn't work up the nerve to ask. He waited for a moment, yet heard total silence. He was wondering if she would ever reply to him when he heard a strange muffled sound.

He looked at Pyrrha only to see her with her hand covering her mouth, fighting to hold back laughter. "What?" Jaune asked her, and with that she lost control. Pyrrha burst out laughing at him, clutching her sides and fighting for air. She tried to sneak in a word or two in between, but it was quite a struggle.

"J-Jaune… I meant, what are you planning… to do next…with the team?" With her sentence finished, she was free to finish laughing at him till she settled down. Once Pyrrha recovered, she saw the grimace on Jaune's face and felt guilty. Feeling bold, she reached over to pull him into a short kiss, and took him hand in hers.

"How's this?" Pyrrha said comfortingly. "Better, thanks." Jaune answered. "Anyway, wouldn't you already know what's going on? You said that you're a part of my soul, right?" Jaune asked. "I don't believe that's how this works. I'm no expert in any of this Jaune; I just know what I've experienced so far." Pyrrha said.

She gazed up at the tower in silence for a moment to collect her thoughts. "I… feel, as if it has been a while since I… died." Pyrrha squeezed Jaune's hand and took a deep breath before she continued. "When you encountered 'me' last night, that was the first time that I've been truly awake, aware. Before that, it's as if I've been asleep for months."

Jaune squeezed back, and asked. "What's the last thing you remember?" Pyrrha visibly concentrated, and then blushed. "Ummm, it was when I shoved you into the locker. Right after I…" Jaune's face mirrored her own as he said. "Well, that makes sense, right? If your soul was connected to mine, it would have stayed behind with me when I last saw you."

Pyrrha thought this over and agreed. "Yes, I think you're right." So tell me, what happened after that?" Jaune stared at the peak of the tower before them. "You went up the tower, and fought Cinder alone. Nobody really knows how the fight went, since Cinder ran away, and there was no recording of anything. Ruby ran up the tower to help you, but… she got there just in time to see you…die."

Pyrrha answered with silence. "I'm not too clear on what she did there, but the giant Grim we saw flying around was frozen to the tower." Jaune said. At this Pyrrha roused herself. "Frozen?" Jaune nodded. "Yeah, it keeps attracting more Grim though, so Beacon is closed for now."

"How is everyone else? Are they alright?" Pyrrha asked, clearly concerned for her friends. "Yeah, they're all okay." Jaune said to reassure her. Jaune then hesitated, remembering something. "Well, not exactly. Everyone's alive at least, and I'm sure that Yang will recover soon, but…" Pyrrha gazed at him expectantly. Jaune continued. "Blake met a leader of the White Fang, Adam. I guess she was tired from fighting all the Grimm and, she wasn't doing well. Yang found them, and she fought Adam alone."

Jaune paused for a moment. "Jaune, what happened to her?" "She lost her right arm, just above the elbow." Pyrrha looked distraught at this. "But I'm sure that she'll be okay. Yang's always been pretty tough." Jaune said, attempting to reassure her. "Where is everyone now?" She asked.

"Well, Yang is staying with her dad for a while, Weiss' dad came to pick her up and took her back to Atlas, and Blake… I'm not sure. After checking up on everyone, she kind of disappeared. The other Beacon students are either with their families or helping to keep the Grim in check, while everyone from Haven, Shade, and Atlas went back home." Jaune explained.

"As for Ruby, Ren, and Nora, they're… with me." Jaune said. "With you? Jaune, what are you up to?" Pyrrha pressed. Jaune hesitated, but admitted. "Ruby's uncle, Qrow, let on that our enemies were planning something at Haven academy. She called us shortly afterwards, and after taking part of the winter to rest up, we set out together."

Pyrrha's expression was unreadable. "You're going to try to stop them?" she asked. "Of course. We can't let them do to Haven what they did at Beacon." Jaune answered. Pyrrha seemed concerned. "That's quite a mission." She said. Jaune met her eyes. "Do you think we can't handle it?" He asked sincerely.

Pyrrha stared back for a moment, and answered. "No. I believe that you can. You'll rise to the challenge Jaune, I'm sure of it." Jaune smiled. "I'll do my best." Pyrrha smiled back and laid her head on his shoulder, at ease. Suddenly, she moved slightly apart and looked at him. "Wait, I just thought of something."

"What is it?" Jaune asked curiously. "What's the name of your team now?" Pyrrha asked. Jaune looked dumbfounded. "Uhhhhh… huh. I hadn't thought of that." He admitted. "Then let's think of one." She suggested. "Alright." Jaune replied. "Let's see, what do we have to work with? J-A, N-V, L-R, R-R. Right?"

They considered this for some time, popping suggestions here and there but quickly scrapping them. "What about JRRN, like Journey?" Jaune said. "It's nice, but that isn't a color." Pyrrha replied. "RRJN, like Orange?" She suggested. "I don't know. It matches the initials, but it doesn't really fit the team." Jaune replied.

After more pondering, Pyrrha said. "How about Team RNJR, for Ranger? There's a color called ranger green." Jaune seemed excited, then hesitant. "Wait, but that puts Ruby as the leader." "Aren't you helping Ruby with her mission?" Pyrrha asked. "Well yeah, but…" Jaune started to say, but then interrupted himself. "I've got it! JNRR, for Junior!" Jaune shouted.

Pyrrha seemed reluctant. "It still isn't a color though." Jaune pouted. "I guess." He said. "Just ask the team what they think. It's a group decision now." Pyrrha said. "Yeah, you're right." Jaune replied. They spent the rest of their time together in silence, savoring the moment and gazing up at the night sky.

To be continued…

.

.

Author's note: To be perfectly honest, I'm not too happy with how this one turned out. Much of this chapter was simply having Jaune explain to Pyrrha what's been going on in the world so far. As a writer, I chafe at raw exposition as it's typically fairly dull, 'show don't tell', but there was no way for me to continue the story without having this done early in the series. Rest assured however that the chapters from this point forwards should be much stronger, as we'll finally be directly alongside season 4 of the main series. Chapter 3 will take place the night before team RNJR's fight against the Geist, and we'll go on from there.

Thank you for reading my story, and I hope that you will enjoy the next.


	3. Chapter 3

Their training was particularly rough that night. More specifically it was rough for Jaune who, thanks to his recent improvement, had earned a generous increase in difficulty. "Can we take a break now?" Jaune asked eagerly. "Well, alright." Pyrrha agreed. After they had sat down together, Pyrrha asked, "You obviously have something important to tell me. What is it?" Jaune smirked and said, "Well, yesterday we came across a village that's been having problems with a certain type of Grim. In exchange for a few services and some supplies, we agreed to hunt it down."

Her curiosity piqued, Pyrrha asked, "What kind of Grim?" "Mmmmmm, guess." Said Jaune playfully. Pyrrha chuckled and played along. "Beowolf?" Jaune replied, "Nope." "Creeps?" "Try again." "Ursa" "Bigger." "Death Stalker?" "Bigger." "Giant Nevermore?" "BIGGER!" Pyrrha suddenly gasped. "Did another Dragon appear?" Jaune was suddenly taken aback. "No no, not That big." Pyrrha sighed with relief. "So what is it?"

"We're hunting a Geist!" Jaune shouted. Pyrrha gasped in surprise before smiling in excitement. "A Geist? I've never seen one of those. Is it really that large?" Pyrrha asked. "Enormous! The villagers showed us some of it's tracks earlier. Well, they were more like big craters in the ground." Jaune answered. "Does it really possess things for it's body?" Pyrrha asked. "Yup, this one attached itself to a bunch of boulders. It's whole body is made of stone." Jaune answered, full of anticipation.

"I remember Dr. Ooblek talking about them. He said that destroying the body parts that it accumulates won't really hurt it. You have to either attack it's face, or take the whole thing apart to destroy it." Pyrrha suggested. "Right, Ren said something about that." Jaune replied. "Right now, our plan is to have Ruby lure it out to a large clearing in the woods. Then Ren and Nora can ambush it from the trees."

"If you could get enough height, you could drive your long sword into it's face. That might be enough to finish it." Pyrrha suggested, gesturing to the dream-weapon that lay next to Jaune. "Right, with the depth…" Jaune began, but then hesitated. "Oh, I forgot. I won't have my weapons with me for this one." He finished. Pyrrha was clearly surprised. "What do you mean? Did something happen to them?" She asked.

"No, nothing happened, it was just time for an upgrade. As one of those services they're providing us for taking care of the Geist, the local blacksmith is re-forging my sword and shield. I'm even getting new armor!" Jaune explained, clearly excited. "What sort of upgrade?" Pyrrha asked. "A longer sword, a wider shield, and the armor will be thicker. There was enough of your metal left over that I'm even getting some gauntlets and a shoulder guard!" Jaune explained.

Pyrrha stared at him, clearly confused. "My metal?" After a moment's pause, Jaune understood. "Oh, right." Jaune looked away nervously, fidgeting a bit while he constructed an answer. "Well, when Ruby's uncle fetched her from the tower, he found your shield and circlet. They were still there, after your…battle." Jaune closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before he continued. "Ms. Goodwitch passed them on to me. I think she understood." Jaune finished.

They were silent for a while, Jaune gazing up at the tower, and Pyrrha studying his face. Pyrrha knew that they had limited time each night however, and decided to break the silence. "So, the weapons and armor should be finished by tomorrow?" She asked. Her voice took Jaune from his thoughts and back to her. "Huh? Yeah, they'll be finished. You can see them tomorrow night." He smiled, eager to show her.

"How exactly did you incorporate my gear?" Pyrrha asked him. Jaune started to explain, but with a playful grin decided to tease her. "Sorry, it's top secret. You'll just have to wait and see." He said. Pleased with himself, Jaune lay back on the floor, placing his hands behind his head for comfort. Pyrrha was used to his banter, and knew just how to counter it. "You're not going to show up tomorrow wearing my circlet, are you?" She asked him. "What? No way!" Jaune exclaimed with a sour expression. "It doesn't fit my head." He finished quietly with a grin.

Pyrrha was dumbfounded. "Jaune!" She cried, unable to keep herself from smiling. Jaune just laughed at her expression, and after a moment, she joined in. For a full minute they chuckled together, Jaune still lying down and Pyrrha sitting next to him. Having had a few of these nights, they were able to tell when their time was nearly over, when he was beginning to wake up. Sensing this, Pyrrha shifted closer and leaned down towards him.

"I'm sure I'll love whatever you've done with it." She said, and brought her face closer for a kiss. He lifted one arm, held her gently and returned it.


End file.
